Distraction
by Miira
Summary: While other students are paying attention to the teacher, Shizuo was distracted by something else.


Disclamer: I don't own Durarara!

* * *

As the summer seasons came, the cicadas have already started to chime their symphony from throughout the city, and the blazing sun shines brightly resulting in whiny groans coming from people begging for mercy at the heated temperature befalling them.

Same can be said in Raijin High School, where the sound of people running and shouting can be heard from the field, while some students stayed in their classes for their lessons. Even though it was a hot day, the students kept their eyes on the teacher's lecture while the heat kept making them more uncomfortable as their sweats dripped over their school uniforms ever so frequently. Albeit, most of their sweats came from being warily nervous by a presence of a certain blond sitting at the back of the class who was fuming more than the heated sun.

"Fuck." the blond cursed.

There he was, at the back, crossing his arms on his back, making a scornful face while looking at a certain raven-haired male sitting beside him.

In any normal circumstances, putting these two close to one another might not be the brightest idea to have and can trigger death wishes for other students and _also _the teachers, so why were the two of these sworn enemies sitting next to each other? Well, there's just one answer to that; sitting change.

Every 3 months, the homeroom teacher decided to change seats between the students so that they could _know each other better _or be acquintanced to one another, whatever that means. The seating changes has been decided by random draws so it would be fair and that the students wouldn't complain. Out of the most damnest luck, Shizuo got to sit next to Izaya, which made him rampaged for a whole straight day, much to the raven's amusement. Yet, while both of them voiced their discontents, they had to somehow comply in the end to avoid being severely punished by the teachers.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" The blond continuously groaned under his breathes.

They were so close, only one feet away from each other. It was almost a miracle that Shizuo haven't attack Izaya by now. Although, it wasn't a good choice killing Izaya either given that the bad records he had from the troubles inside the school. The fact that he had to sit beside the raven still haven't been proccessed into his brain. And he was agitated, mad at the annoying flea for dozing his head off in the middle of the lecture. Even the teacher didn't noticed the sleeping raven at the back. The blond was pissed because despite the fucked up minds the raven had, he was undoubtly one of the top students in Raijin High School, but that doesn't mean he can just sleep his way through while the teacher was teaching. Albeit, Shizuo's lack of self-conscience also can't justify his dissatisfaction over the sleeping raven, when both of them weren't paying attention at all for the whole lecture.

As the blond continued to glare at the lithe male beside him, he can't help but noticed how the raven's hair glowed its dark colour under the blazing hot sun radiated from outside the classroom. It looked really pleasant how the raven's hair contrasted nicely against the yellow sun.

Yet somehow, the thoughts of complimenting the raven made him more annoyed than usual when he was almost on the verge of standing up to beat the flea for no reason at all. Then, all of a sudden, a soft gentle wind came into the classroom making the students moaned in bliss as the breezy air cools their heated body down. Yet for some reason, Shizuo didn't feel the cool air that had reached him. Instead, he was more focused on something else.

"Wh-what..? What is this sweet smell..?" The blond felt a thump in his heart as the scent of strawberry filled his nasal, strangely came from the direction of the raven.

"Wait… Is it coming from the flea...? No way..." The blond mumbled, getting as close towards the ebony as possible to clarify his curiosity.

Another gush of wind blown into the classroom, making the blond covered his face out of reflex.

"Tsk. Damn win-" the blond paused as the smell of sweet shampoo was getting stronger. And in a glimpse, he saw the raven's hair fluttered ever so lightly over the blowing air of the hot summer. At that time, the raven changed his sleeping position facing the blond.

Shizuo gazed at the unconscious male beside him. He was feeling giddy, but mostly frustrated. What the hell was that? Why was the raven's hair shiny and smooth? Why does it smell so nice and sweet? Why does the raven looked so innocent despite his awful nature? Why doesn't he feel any remorse looking at the raven? Why did he feel the need to touch the raven even when he hated him so much?

"Damn, pisses me off..." He muttered, not clearly answering the questions in his mind. Though, while he's still minding his thoughts, he didn't realised that his hand had already held out to reach for the raven. When his hand made contact with the raven's hair, he jolted.

"Huh..?" Shizuo gape.

He'd known from afar that the raven's hair was nice, however, he would never had imagine how unbelievably smooth and silky the hair was as his fingers ran through it. The raven's pale white skin along with that dark hair, it was almost a perfect combination. It was magnificent, stunning and yet so deviant. Shizuo couldn't help but stare at the gem-like person with his soft caramel eyes.

"Hmmm...?" The raven's eye twitched as he felt a warm hand gently carressing his raven locks. The tingles of the hand was somewhat familiar and it felt strangely vexing, yet at the same time, he felt comfortable and relaxed against those fingers.

In a drowsy state, Izaya travelled his hand to held the other's slender fingers. He slowly opened his scarlet eyes, to see who did the warm hands belonged to, only to meet with a handsome young blond who was looking at him with a calm expression, whom he'd known so well who that person was. At that moment, his red orbs widen.

"Shi-shizu-chan?! What the hell are you doing?!" The raven instantenously bucked up his head from the desk as realization took him by surprise, he immediately let go of his grip against the blond's hand.

"Eh? Ah...no..your hair...it was annoying, so I thought I wanted to touch it...so..." The blond muttered nonsense looking at the raven.

"Huh..? What are you saying? What's up with you all of a sudden?" The raven said, confusion was plastered on his face as he failed to register what was happening.

"No... What I mean is…. Your hair, your face... I...I just realised it..."

"Huh? Realised what?"

"You're...really beautiful, Izaya."

After the sudden confession, Shizuo quickly covered his mouth, both in embarrassment and bewilderment at what he just uttered a moment ago. Then, Shizuo noticed how Izaya didn't move and his red eyes widen as he looked at the blushing blond. When the blond was about to speak to evade the awkward situation, a yell was heard from the raven.

"Wha..." Izaya was petrified, covering his face with the back of his palm. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU STUPID PROTOZOAN?!"

Shizuo went silent. In fact, the whole classroom was quiet with the raven's sudden shouting, making the other students and the teacher turned around to see what's going on. Most of them were ready to run away if a brawl was going to happen, yet some of them found it very interesting to see a deathly match between these two sworn enemies.

"Y-y-you brainless brute! Neanderthal! Idiot! Go die!" The raven walked towards the back door of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's protest.

"Huh? W-wait flea!" Shizuo got up ready to run after Izaya when the raven halted and turned around looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Stupid. What were you saying... This is why I hate you so much, Shizu-chan." He left while a burning pink blush was visible on his pale cheeks.

Shizuo froze at the spot as he engraved that expression into his brain, before he slump down on his chair. Couple of breathy sighs came from the blond as he sat there.

"Wh-what was all that about? What did you do that he was all mad about? And..." A bespectacle brunet looked warily at the blond. "...why is your face red, Shizuo-kun..?"

The blond covered his now hot red face, sitting on his chair remembering the flea's face. "Fuck. What's with that face just now…? Stop being so freaking cute, dammit!" He whispered annoyingly.

"I'm gonna kill you, damn bastard!" Both cursed loudly as one male wandered around the school hallway, while the other was still sitting in the classroom. Yet, at the same time, both of them were blush like a pair of idiots.

* * *

This sucks, I know. Had this story in head, need to get it out. DX


End file.
